The Young Lantern
by Sora Katleen Hatake
Summary: The Youngest Lantern gets herself in trouble at school. Can her elders protect her befoer it's too late? I'm crap at summerys.. stories lots better.. read and review


Narrator: Just another day. Crystal was at school when the bullies came over to give her a hard time and this is what happened…

*Crystal's sitting down minding her own business when the bullies come over to her and say…*

Bully 1: Where's our favourite little twerp?

Bully 2: Yeah. We want our lunch money!

Bully 3: There she is.

*Points to her*

Bully 1: Let's get her!

Bully 2: Yeah!

Bully 3: Come on then boys. Let's get our lunch.

*They walk over to her and push her off her seat*

Crystal: Hey, what's the matter with you guys?

*They grab her arm and pull her. Hard*

Crystal: Hey! That hurts… Let me go!

Bully 3: Shut up you little brat! Give us your money!

Bully 2: Yeah!

*She starts crying*

Crystal: I don't have any money… Please.. Leave me alone!

Bully 3: Aww she's crying. What's the matter? You want your mommy!

*They all laugh at her before the oldest bully spots a ring on her finger*

Bully 3: Well, well, what have we here?

*He reaches for the ring but she pulls it out of his reach*

Crystal: Don't touch that! It's mine!

Bully 3: Ohh, someone's getting snappy.

Crystal: Leave me alone!

*She tries to push them away but the oldest bully catches her left hand and takes the ring off her which alerts the Lantern Corps and they contact the closest Lanterns*

Kilowog: Yes?

Guardians: One of the young Lanterns is in trouble and you are all the closest. Please go and help her.

Kilowog: Understood. On our way.

*The group of Lanterns, Kilowog, Ch'p, Hal Jordan, Tomar Re and Arisia all went to the school the young Lantern was at and when they arrived, this is what they saw, the bullies had taken her ring and had pinned her to a nearby tree to stop her fighting back and the oldest bully was trying to get the ring on his finger, failing miserably*

Bully 3: Why won't this damn thing go on!?

Crystal: Let me go! Leave the ring alone! You'll break it!

Bully 1: Shut up! It's not yours anymore, it's the bosses!

Bully 2: Yeah, what he said!

*She starts crying heavier and Kilowog growls, as she is like a little sister to him, and he takes the ring off the boy while Hal, Ch'p and Tomar pick the three boys up and away from her and Kilowog gives the ring back to Crystal but all she does is falls to the ground and cries in fear of the boys hurting her after this event so Kilowog runs over to her and tries to comfort her*

Kilowog: Hey Crystal, what's the matter? We've got the boys and their not gonna hurt you again.

Crystal: What about when you guys leave? They'll do this all over again…

Arisia: No they won't. We'll make sure of it won't we guys?

Hal: Sure.

Ch'p: You bet kid.

Tomar: No one will hurt you again.

*She smiles at their comforting and hugs Kilowog who hugs her back, knowing she's still frightened as some of the Guardians, Appa Ali Apsa, Ranakar and Ganthet arrive and walk over to the scene to see what the commotion is about*

Appa Ali Apsa: What seems to be the matter here?

Kilowog: Crystal got her ring stolen off her by the bozos over there.

*He glares at them and they whimper in fear and the Guardians look up at them before looking back at Kilowog and Crystal*

Appa Ali Apsa: Was the child hurt by them?

*Everyone looks at Crystal and she nods*

Crystal: They had baseball bats and they hurt me in several places before pinning me to the tree...

Ganthet: Do you have proof of this?

*She nods and shows them her injuries and Ch'p gives the oldest bully to Hal and makes an X-ray sort thing and looks at her bones and sees several are broken*

Ch'p: Wowza.. They really did hurt her. Several of her bones are broken in her chest and stomach area.

Appa Ali Apsa: May we see?

Ch'p: Sure.

*The three Guardians gather around Crystal and look at her injuries and they all get concerned*

Appa Ali Apsa: This is serious.

*Ranakar growls and looks up at the three boys in anger and so do the other two Guardians*

Ranakar: I say we banish them for hurting our youngest Lantern!

Ganthet: Seconded.

*They all look at Appa Ali Apsa and he nods*

Appa Ali Apsa: It's settled then. They shall come back to Oa and they will face judgement there. As for our young Lantern, she is to come back to Oa for medical treatment.

Ch'p: She won't make it back to Oa. Her injuries are too great. We need to take her for medical attention here on this planet.

Hal: There's a hospital nearby. We could take her there.

Appa Ali Apsa: It's settled then. Hal, Kilowog and Ch'p. You shall all take the young Lantern to this hospital and get her healed. The rest of you are coming back to Oa to help with these three criminals.

*With that, everyone except Hal, Kilowog, Ch'p and Crystal made their way back to Oa*

Ch'p: Where's the hospital, Hal?

Hal: This way.

*He flies to the hospital with Ch'p and Kilowog following close behind, Ch'p carrying Crystal carefully on a bed he made with his ring and they soon arrive at the hospital and they walk in and the receptionist looks up and her eyes widen in fear*

Receptionist: C-can I help you..?

Hal: Don't be alarmed. We're Green Lantern's. We won't hurt you and yes. We have an injured child.

*Ch'p flies up and shows the Crystal to the receptionist and she nods*

Receptionist: Right then. This way.

*She leads them all to an empty bed and she stops beside the bed*

Receptionist: Put her down here and I'll go and get the nurse.

*With that, she leaves in a hurry to find a nurse and Ch'p puts Crystal on the bed as gently as he can and sits beside her and Kilowog and Hal do the same*

Ch'p: Man, I hope she'll be alright.. It won't be the same if she…

Kilowog: Don't even think about that. It won't happen!

Hal: Ch'p's right. We can't pull a blind eye to the truth. She may not pull through this… If the boys have hit her hard enough around her heart then she's gone…

*They all fall silent as they watch her as she lays there, unconscious from her injuries and the nurse walks in and they all look at the nurse and watch her as she hooks Crystal up to a monitor and they hear slow beeping coming from the machine and the nurse also puts her on oxygen and then she turns to the Lanterns as they all look at her expectantly and she sighs*

Nurse: The extent of her injuries are severe. She may not survive the night… I'm terribly sorry.. We will try our hardest to keep her alive but there are no promises. Are you all family of hers?

Kilowog: No but…

Nurse: Then you all need to leave. Family only.

Kilowog: Like hell we're leaving!

*Kilowog goes to attack the nurse and she scream in fear but Hal and Ch'p jump in front of him and try to stop him*

Hal: Kilowog no! Don't do it!

Ch'p: Come on pal, calm down! It's not her fault!

Kilowog: Out of my way!

Ch'p and Hal in sync: No!

*The three Guardians come back and Ranakar and Ganthet pick Kilowog up and pull him away while Appa Ali Apsa stands in front of the nurse, ready to protect her if necessary*

Appa Ali Apsa: Kilowog enough!

*He looks at Appa Ali Apsa and sighs*

Kilowog: Yes sir.

*Appa Ali Apsa nods and looks at the nurse*

Appa Ali Apsa: Are you injured?

*She looks at the leader, still shocked, and shakes her head*

Nurse: I am unharmed. Thank you.

*He nods*

Appa Ali Apsa: What is the matter with our young Lantern?

Nurse: Y-young Lantern?

*He nods and points to Crystal*

Nurse: Oh the girl?

*The three Guardians nod and she sighs*

Nurse: She has sustained severe injuries to her chest. She may or may not survive. It depends on the doctor. Her fate lies in his hands.

*The Guardians all nod and they turn to Kilowog*

Appa Ali Apsa: If we let you go, will you hurt this young lady?

*He looks to the nurse then back to him and Kilowog growls but then looks at Crystal and sighs*

Kilowog: No…

*They all nod and Ranakar and Ganthet put Kilowog down gently and he sighs and sits back beside Crystal and watches over her and the Guardians turn and leave as the nurse, as ordered by the Guardians before they left, runs to get the doctor*

*Ch'p and Hal both walk over to Kilowog and sit with him*

Hal: You ok, buddy?

*He sighs as Ch'p sits on his shoulder and he looks at Crystal and shakes his head*

Kilowog: I'd never admit it but… I'm afraid of losing her…

*Ch'p flies over to her and sits beside her head and the doctor runs in and shoos Ch'p from her head and he starts taking the bed from the room and once again, Kilowog stands up and gets aggressive*

Kilowog: Where are you taking her!?

Doctor: To the operating theatre. She needs surgery or she'll die.

*Kilowog goes to follow but the nurse stops him*

Nurse: I'm sorry but I can't let you go through. This one's out of my hands.

*Kilowog goes to argue but Ch'p jumps on the nurses shoulder, startling her but she soon calms down and looks at Ch'p as he looks at Kilowog*

Ch'p: Kilowog you can't go in with her. It's too risky. If they stuff up the operation then Crystal will die for sure!

*Hal flies up beside the nurse as well and backs Ch'p up*

Hal: Ch'p's right again Kilowog. They need total concentration if they wanna save her.

*The nurse nods and backs them both up*

Nurse: Their right.

*Kilowog sighs and gives in*

Kilowog: Fine… Do what you need to…

*The nurse nods and leads them into a special waiting area and they sit and wait for Crystal to come out of surgery*

*Five hours later the doctor comes out and they all look at him expectantly and he nods*

Doctor: The surgery was a success. She is stable.

*The Lantern's all cheer*

Ch'p: Yeah!

Hal: Alright!

Kilowog: Can we see her now?

*The doctor nods and leads them to her and she's sitting up in her bed, cuddling a teddy bear she was given by the doctor for being brave and she looks up and sees the three Lanterns and smiles happily*

Crystal: Hal, Ch'p, Kilowog! You're here!

*They all laugh happily and hug her, relieved she's alive*

Ch'p: Course we're here! We wouldn't have left if the world was ending!

Hal: Right again Ch'p!

Kilowog: We're so glad you're alive!

*She laughs happily and the nurse walks in and they all look at her and she smiles*

Nurse: She's free to go when she's ready.

*She smiles and nods and they all get up and she puts her ring on and they all fly back to Oa to see the Guardians and tell them the good news*

*They arrive back and she stands before the Guardians in her Lantern Corps uniform and smiles as they bring the boys forward*

Appa Ali Apsa: And so it is decided that these three humans shall be punished for their crimes against our youngest Lantern by life imprisonment. Take them away.

*They get taken away and the Guardians smile down at her*

Appa Ali Apsa: And it is with great honour that we welcome back our young Lantern with open arms.

*Everyone cheers and laughs* THE END


End file.
